Fear of Judgement
by Dark'Skinned'Angel
Summary: Johan has held a dark secret from his peers... THIS IS WRITTEN FOR MY BEST FRIEND BRIANNA JudaiLuver911 ONE SHOT


_**Fear of Judgment**_

_**One Shot**_

Brianna and Johan have known each other for 6 years, since they were both 13. It is only a day before Brianna's 19th birthday. Johan has been acting strange-like. He hasn't been himself since he turned 19. He hasn't called her as much as he use to. He "forgot" their weekly movie night. And he hasn't fought with his brother Jehu in 5 months.

Brianna, Judai, and Houe were out shopping for jewelry. It was their 5 month anniversary. (Yes, their gay. Are you happy?) Brianna was with them to help Judai pick out a ring for his lover.

"Rudy!?" Houe shouted. "I _hate _Ruby!" He smacked the ring out of Judai's hand. They are in an abusive relationship. But don't worry, they are both take pain for pleasure.

"Well, how about Amber? Like your eyes." Judai asked as he looked up at him lovingly.

"That's so cleashay!!" Houe shouted. "What is wrong with you!"

"Your what's wrong!" Suddenly, Houe grabbed Judai by his arms and kissed him hard.

"Uh…guys?" Brianna inched away. "Can we not do this here, please?"

"_Shut up!" _Houe shouted as he came up for air.

"Ok, I'll just catch you guys later…" She watched awkwardly as their kiss became more intense.

"Or tomorrow might be better." She added as she turned to walk away. Once she did, she bumped into Johan. He was wearing a black open jacket with a white shirt beneath it, dark jeans, and dark sunglasses.

"Oh!" She said. "Johan!" She embraced him happily. But he did not attempt to lift his arms to hug her back.

"What are you doing, wearing sunglasses in the mall?"

"I gotta go." He said quickly. Brianna grabbed the sleeve of his jacket.

"Ok, what is going on?" She asked. "You haven't talked to me in three weeks, and now you're dressed like some kind of secret agent. What is it? New girlfriend, embarrassing new job, or…?"

"Look, I don't wanna talk about it, alright?" Johan snapped. "Just leave me alone!" He roughly pulled away and marched off.

"What was that about?" Judai asked with bed head as he returned from a nearby closet.

"I don't know." Brianna said. "It's really weird."

"Want me to kick his ass!?" Houe came along cracking his knuckles.

"No, thank you."

"Aww!"

"Come on; let's get outta here before _they _show up."

"Ugh," Judai said as he glared. "Too late…" Bella Swan, Erin Schutski, and Rachel Hooker came walking through the mall wearing the usual; high-heels, tube tops and short skirts.

"Oh look," Bella said. "It's Ferret and the Homos."

"I told you to _never _call me that again!" Brianna growled.

"Hey, I just saw Johan. I think he gave me the eye." She then winked towards his direction. Johan was about 30 feet away at a small open book store.

"He is _so _mine tonight."

"To hell he is!" Brianna shouted as he lunged to punch. But Judai held her back.

"You're so lucky you're a girl!" Judai said with a glare.

"You sure about that?" Houe said sharing the same look. "Because I've been seeing little lumps in those stupid little skirts of yours."

"What ever," Bella scowled. "Let's get out of here, guys."

"So you are men?" Houe asked. Brianna and Judai both went _ooohhh! _

"I mean, you just called them guys." Bella and her crew gave them the finger and trotted off.

The next day, Brianna was to happy to eat breakfast. She rushed in the shower and out to meet Judai and Houe for her secret surprise. Right when she was ready to put her shoes on, guess who called?

"Hey Jude!" Brianna said happily. "What's up?"

"You ready for my surprise?!" Judai was as hype as she.

"Uh, let me think…_duh!" _

"Well then, look out your window!"

"Uh…which one?" Brianna lived in a nice two story house.

"Uh…the balcony one." She rushed to it and flashed the curtains open. When she saw it, she screamed with joy. A black and red Volvo in her driveway.

"OH MY GOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOD!" She shouted as she ran to her front door. As soon as she made it outside, she tackled both Houe and Judai with a hug.

Later that night, the trio went out for a drive to the hottest club in Media. As Brianna drove, they were jamming to Burn it to the Ground. They rocked out and sang along before they made it. They danced and shook their money makers once there. The DJ ended up playing all of their favorite songs since it turned out to be Brianna's older brother, Robert. 12:42am, Judai and Houe had had one to many and ended up sending the rest of the night dancing together on the bar. Many women surrounded the bar as they tossed money on them.

1:54am, Brianna ended up dropping off the two drunken love birds at a motel then heading home. Once she arrived at her home, she noticed something different that she didn't like. The top lock had been broken off the door. Before she entered, she snatched out her 13 inch butcher and crept inside. Her eyes opened wide when she entered; the house was spotless and there was a trail of rose peddles leading to the bathroom. She kept her guard up as she closed the door.

"I thought you'd never show up." A deep voice appeared. Being startled, Brianna jumped and dropped the knife. She looked behind her and saw no one but Johan, sharply dressed in a dark red satin shirt that had been unbuttoned at the top. Also with black pants.

"I've been waiting for you, Brianna." She began to back away slowly as he got closer.

"Uh…how did you get in-!"

"That doesn't matter." Johan interrupted. "I have something to tell you." Brianna then noticed how his eyes are brighter than usual. She stopped backing up to listen.

"Yeah, actually, I'm glad you're here." Brianna said. What's your deal? I mean, are you hiding something from me? Is that why you're acting so weird?"

"Yes." Johan said as he came closer. "Now, listen. I'm not…who you think I am."

"What do you mean?"

"I'm not…good."

"Johan, your starting to scaring me…"

"Brianna, I'm…I'm a…"

"A what? A rapist? A burglar? A crack-head? Oh God…you not a ki…kill…killer are you?" She gulped as her voice broke. Johan stayed silent.

"Well? _Are you or aren't you!?" _More silence.

"Johan Anderson, _answer me!" _

"I'm a vampire…" She lost her breath as her eyes opened wide in shock. She began to breathe heavily.

"A v-v-v-a-a-a-vampire!?!"

"Yes…and there's something else…"

"What else is there?! A _gigolo!?" _Johan went close so their bodies would press against each other. Brianna froze in both fear and pleasure. He laid his hand on her left cheek and inched to her ear.

"I love you." He whispered before he suddenly disappeared. Brianna's face turned red as she looked around frantically. She began to back up into the hallway. A gust of wind then flew past her and made her trip into the bathroom. Once she fell, she looked up to Johan, shirtless and standing over her as his body glistened in the candle light. She rushed to her feet. When she was up, Johan roughly grabbed her dress and pulled. Spinning out of control, she fell into the bath tub filled with warm water and more rose peddles.

"Johan," She gasped. "What are you doing?" He then stripped himself and joined the frightened and confused girl in the tub.

"I'll try to be gentle." He whispered as he began to strip the rest of her clothes. He pressed his lips hard against hers as he gripped her waist. The lusting vampire took no time before he entered the girl's body. Johan covered Brianna's mouth as she screamed in shock and pain. She embraced him as their bodies began to collide. Constantly fighting his urge to bite, he gripped tighter and tighter on the side of the tub. Water splashed and slipped out as he thrust became more powerful. Once her screams came out of their control, he slowly and calmly came to a stop as he exited her body.

Johan's dream had been realized; Brianna belongs to him and only him as he belongs to only her. He gathered his lover out of the tub and laid her to rest. The advantage of this night; Johan and Brianna had gotten what they wanted. The disadvantage; Johan's body had turned the warm water in the bath very cold the other night. Therefore, the following day, causing poor Brianna to catch a cold.


End file.
